


原力巨人

by Floatinginwhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinginwhite/pseuds/Floatinginwhite
Summary: “我們損失了世界上最後一隻原力怪物。”⚠️人外（？⚠️無差
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	原力巨人

這隻龐大的原力怪物此時正躺在曠野，從結構上看它和人類沒什麼差別，衹是需要一個全景圖才能看清他的全貌。它的胸口大幅度起伏，是洶湧的波濤、翻滾的海浪，喘出的氣像一陣熱風，要是打個噴嚏或許還有一場小小的驟雨呢。

這一年很旱，它的皮膚是皴裂的土地，缺乏滋養而乾硬，缺水帶來潛伏的、鈍擊般的噁心，他吐不出來，同樣也流不出眼淚。它爬行的時候壓碎了多少鋼筋，躺下的時候就碾平了多少房屋，就像它來的時候一樣，輕而易舉便召集毀滅和破壞。

人類造不出足夠大的原力抑制項圈，便給他套上不可摘除的腳環，他的逃跑以失去一隻腳為代價。當時它紅髮的管理員鋸了兩天兩夜，斷了四五根工具，血如同小型噴泉兜了管理員一身又一身，他蹲下去嘔吐，又站起來繼續。

人類會說話，它衹會在嗓子裏咕嚕；人類能直立行走，它佝僂已久，忘記如何支撐自己。

“走吧，大傢夥。”

不知怎麼地，它想跪伏他，又想親吻他，在人類世界中它嘗試習得，明白前者是臣服，後者是喜愛。它多想吻吻他呀。它的一片嘴唇就可以覆蓋他全身。  
但它衹是撞斷欄桿跑了。

這隻龐大的原力怪物此時正躺在曠野，失血過多混淆了它本就笨拙的記憶，追溯到許多年前，它離開誕生的極荒之地，離開養育它的林陵河澤，懷揣著一腔殘忍的好奇與愚蠢的天真奔赴另一物種主宰的天地，殊不知有天羅地網在等待著捕獲它，從此揭開了作為試驗品的不見天日的後半生。

它感到疲乏，脫力，疼痛難忍，卻終於望見這片自他生時就一直廣袤的天空，無邊無垠無限拓展，在視野盡處和大地接壤，大地曾以豐饒將它斟滿，它回饋以靈气循環、萬物生長，而不竭蛻變腐朽，它的口腔會變成洞穴、腹部會變成山丘、手臂會變成橋樑、舌頭會讓小孩子們滑滑梯嗎？

警衛隊全副武裝地包圍上來的時候它已經一動不動了，有大膽的人持槍攀上這個怪物的臉，幾個人一起扒開它的眼皮，湊近了觀察，再戳戳弄弄，朝下面搖頭，“我們損失了世界上最後一隻原力怪物。”

它的血液拖成一條紅色河流，小腿斷面噴出熱氣騰騰的瀑布和巖漿，而那個私放它的人，就在它丟棄的腳邊被施以人道處決。

Fin.


End file.
